Una Eternidad Necesitándote
by F. Val
Summary: Shouryuu se siente distraído por cierta reina, hasta el punto de descuidarse a así mismo y a sus actividades como rey. No descansará hasta ver sus sentimientos ser correspondidos. Advertencia: Lemon fuerte.


**Las novelas de Twelve Kingdoms no me pertenecen, pero pronto se las podré comprar a Fuyumi Ono, ya estoy vendiendo limonada en la acera frente a mi casa.**

**Una Eternidad Necesitándote.**

Shoryuu's POV

Me ha dado mucho en qué pensar, Rokuta dice que me ve distraído, tal vez tenga razón, no sé porqué esa mujer está todo el tiempo en mi cabeza ya que no suelo pensar de ese modo en ellas, me gustan y todo, pero suelo olvidarlas con facilidad, mi corazón es tan extenso que tengo que llenarlo con muchas de ellas, es que para mí son los seres más deliciosos que existen y bueno, me encantan, pero hay algo en esta en particular. No ha cambiado mucho desde que la conocí, de hecho, no ha cambiado nada, quizá sus ojos, la sabiduría los ha llenado con todos estos años y la hace ver excepcionalmente linda, pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? Ya era linda cuando la conocí, ¿qué me hace notarlo tan detalladamente a estas alturas?

Tal vez la edad me esté pegando y me esté convirtiendo en un viejo chocho como dice la vaca tonta de mi kirin, aunque mis atributos masculinos no se cansan para nada, es una de las cosas buenas de ser rey en este mundo, se te da el privilegio de la inmortalidad y no debes preocuparte por una enfermedad o las heridas, ha sido una verdadera ventaja en el medio milenio que llevo viviendo, en fin, mejor voy a esa estúpida reunión con Itan y me olvido de tonterías.

No puedo olvidarme de estas tonterías, las reuniones con Itan son tan aburridas como siempre, no puedo hacer nada más que parecer interesado mientras pienso en ella. Estoy de buen humor, ella vendrá mañana a tomar el té, me da risa, viajar de un reino a otro sólo para hacer una visita, bueno para ella puede ser divertido, los shirei de su kirin tienen la fama de ser los más rápidos de los Doce Reinos. Yo suelo hacer ese tipo de visitas a las posadas y burdeles de mi reino, sólo para conocer chicas lindas, pero ella lo hace para verme, bueno para vernos a Rokuta y a mí, vaca tonta, sólo porque tiene el aspecto de un niño tierno rivaliza conmigo cuando de mujeres se trata, cómo me gustaría ahorcarlo.

Ya casi es hora de que llegue, aún no es mediodía pero ella prometió que vendría a esa hora, así que así será, es muy puntual, es una de las cosas que me gustan de ella, cuando dice algo lo cumple, viene con Rakushun y Keiki, si tan sólo pudiera apartarla de ellos algún momento, podríamos hablar y reírnos un rato a espaldas de nuestros kirin, como solemos hacerlo en sus caras de todas formas pero es más divertido si no saben lo que estamos diciendo o quizá, ¿es más divertido si estoy a solas con ella?

Ya llegó, no puedo hacer menos que alegrarme y vino sola, poniendo excusas del porqué Rakushun y Keiki no pudieron venir, mejor para mí, hago que Rokuta se vaya con alguna excusa y podré pasar la tarde con ella, se ve tan linda aún usando ropa militar; las doncellas la llevan a su habitación de siempre, con vista al mar de nubes y la visten para que esté presentable. Es extraño, las mujeres despiertan en mí deseos muy bajos, animales y hasta salvajes si hablamos de manera racional, pero ella no, es cómo si mi cuerpo se apagara y me vuelvo torpe hasta el punto de parecer un payaso, aunque a ella le gusta, dice que soy divertido y la hace reír, y yo me río como un tarado cuando ella lo hace, despierta en mí algo más que deseo carnal, algo como ternura y muchísimo cariño, más de lo que me gustaría reconocer abiertamente, sin embargo tengo que admitir que me gustaría estar con ella de esa manera, siempre me pregunto si será virgen, si ese amigo tan cercano de todos llamado Rakushun no cruzó la línea de la amistad con ella. No, no puedo pensar en eso, me perturba demasiado.

-Me alegra que por fin los puertos de Kou y Kei estén comercializando –Dije para sacar algo de conversación, aunque ella esté especialmente animada.

-Las cosas han mejorado notablemente desde que el nuevo rey se posicionó en el trono de Kou, es un chico simpático, inteligente y capaz, nuestros reinos ya están estableciendo una alianza estratégica.

No puedo negar que me molesta hablar de política en este tipo de situaciones, pero tengo que ser lo más sutil posible. Tal vez si…

-Youko, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estás llevando las cosas últimamente? Y se me hace raro que desde hace tanto tiempo que tomaste el trono de Kei aún no has elegido a un consorte –dije yéndome por las ramas.

-Shouryuu, siempre tan impertinente –dijo ella sonriendo como sólo una mujer madura puede hacerlo –los hombres no son necesarios si nunca has tenido a uno, sólo lo son si los has probado, eso siempre me decía mi madre.

-Así que tú nunca…

-Eres mi amigo y aunque no te concierne, no, jamás he estado con un hombre.

No puedo evitar sonreír, pero lo disimulo tomando el té, tal vez se da cuenta, siempre es tan perspicaz.

Youko's POV.

¿Por qué hace ese tipo de preguntas? Si no lo conociera tan bien, diría que me está cortejando como si fuera un niño inexperto, en estas circunstancias hasta sería capaz de decir que mi Keiki es más audaz que él, los hombres son así, difíciles de entender una vez que te has acostumbrado a ellos, básicamente no dejan de sorprenderla a una.

-¿Por qué? ¿Nunca has tenido curiosidad por eso? –Me pregunta sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Si fuera mera curiosidad todas las mujeres de ambos mundos simplemente se lanzarían al frenesí, pero hay muchos factores que influyen en una decisión cómo esa. –Contesté cómo si no me importara.

-Pero algo habrás de querer en un hombre, algo que te haga desear volverte una mujer realizada.

-Bueno –dije pensativa, en verdad me interesaba el tema pero nunca me había parado a pensar detenidamente en ello y Shouryuu estaba logrando hacerme ahondar en la conversación –la verdad es que me gustan los hombres altos y un poco fornidos, que sean fuertes y tiernos al mismo tiempo, que sonrían y no sean amargados, pero lo que más me gustaría en un hombre es que sea bueno y sincero conmigo, que me haga confiar en él.

Para mi sorpresa, su sonrisa habitual se ensanchó no pensé que respondería con tanta naturalidad, pero ya estaba hecho y conociéndolo lo dejaría pasar para burlarse más tarde de mí, por pensar como una chiquilla en "esa" edad.

-¿Alguien cómo yo?

Su pregunta me descolocó por un momento ¿qué trataba de decir? ¿Me estaba preguntando si me gustaba?

-Yo creo que esto es inapropiado Shouryuu –dije en un intento de escapar, pero sabía que mi esfuerzo sería inútil, Shouryuu es un hombre con mucha más experiencia que yo en cuestiones de pareja, sabía conseguir lo que quería y yo, por supuesto, me descubrí a mí misma cediendo a su juego. -Sí, -dije con pausa –más o menos.

-Entonces no tendré demasiados inconvenientes –Aseguró riendo por lo bajo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunté preventivamente.

-No sé si sea muy tradicional, la verdad es que no me importa, pero Youko, en serio que necesito preguntarte esto, me volveré loco si no lo hago –Parecía bastante serio, aunque ya sabía por dónde estaban yendo las cosas lo dejé seguir. -¿Te gustaría quedarte esta noche conmigo?

Increíble, en verdad lo dijo y para mayor impacto no me tomó desprevenida, es cierto que he estado deseando esto por bastante tiempo, pero no con demasiada ansia, es sólo una atracción, de hecho si tuviera que elegir me quedaría con Rakushun, pero Shouryuu… Supongo que a las mujeres nos gustan los chicos malos. Me quedo observándolo perpleja, él espera pacientemente, mirando con el rostro más serio que le he visto mostrar en mucho tiempo, quiere mi respuesta y no se quedará tranquilo hasta que la exprese.

-E… Está bien, me quedaré… Sólo por esta noche –Mi rostro rivaliza con el color de mi cabello, ¡muy bien Youko! Ahora sí que pareces una niña en "esa" edad.

Él sonríe triunfante y llama aun sirviente, le susurra algo al oído y le indica que se vaya.

-No sabes cuán feliz me haces –me dice sonriendo con dulzura, tal vez no sea una mala decisión.

Me encuentro en mi habitación, ya es de noche, debería haber un grupo de doncellas esperando para bañarme y ponerme ropa de dormir, pero no hay una bañera preparada y no veo nada de ropa o toallas, ¿se habrán olvidado? Una chica con ropa sencilla se presenta, dice que En-Ou me solicita con urgencia; sé lo que significa y me dejo guiar por la muchacha.

Entro a la habitación de Shouryuu. Hm no está ahí. En su lugar hay un baño preparado y las doncellas proceden a desvestirme y asearme, cuando terminan me colocan una bata de seda bastante sugerente, soy lo suficientemente madura cómo para que esto no me espante, al fin y al cabo es perfecta para lo que vine a hacer.

Las sirvientas se van haciendo exageradas reverencias y entra él, con ropa ligera, su pecho se asoma en la tela y me sonrojo, ya estoy comenzando a sentir mucho calor a pesar de la frescura que entra por la ventana. Se acerca y acaricia mi rostro suavemente, justo en las manzanas que se forman en mis mejillas, me mira lascivamente y extrañamente eso me enciende, creo que debo aprender a controlarme.

Se acerca, está a punto de rozar mi boca con sus labios, vaya se ven más carnosos de cerca, me alzo para facilitarle el acceso a mí pero se aparta, eso hace que me frustre un poco.

-Haremos esto a mi manera, si no te importa –me advierte, sus ojos se oscurecen al decir esto y yo asiento encantada. ¿Qué mejor que ser guiada por manos expertas?

Me guía a su enorme cama, me pregunto vagamente cuántas mujeres habrán pasado por ella, no me importa en realidad. Me pone de rodillas sobre el colchón de espaldas a él, ahora sí estoy nerviosa, ¿qué piensa hacer?

-No te preocupes por nada, déjame a mí hacer el trabajo, confía –me susurra al oído con voz grave.

-Confío en ti –le digo casi inaudiblemente, no sé cómo soy capaz de hablar estoy demasiado exaltada.

Pone frente a mí una pieza de tela oscura, cómo pidiendo permiso, tomo sus manos invitándolo a seguir, acto seguido venda mis ojos y mis otros sentidos se agudizan así como mis nervios, y la expectativa me mata y me hace temblar.

Recoge mi cabello en una coleta, siento el frío en mi nuca y un beso, Kami, qué bien se siente, su boca juguetea con mi cuello, hombros y nuca, su respiración es caliente su lengua humedece mi piel, gira un poco mi cabeza para besar mis labios, sus movimientos son lentos y a la vez insistentes, introduce su lengua en mi boca y peleo con ella durante un rato.

Sus hábiles manos comienzan recorrer un camino inexistente desde mi clavícula hasta mi pecho, no puedo ver lo que hace y eso me excita más cada vez, masajea con movimientos circulares mis senos, nunca había sentido algo así, hace que se me erice toda la piel y enrojezca. Quiero tocarlo pero él me lo impide apartándose, eso hace que me moleste y me desespere, pero me compensa pasando los dedos por mis muslos, trazando formas que no logro descifrar, abro las piernas involuntariamente, rogando por un poco de fricción en mi bajo vientre, para calmar mis ganas, se ríe, sabe lo que está causando y comienzo a gemir de desesperación por todas las sensaciones mezcladas, sus besos, una de sus manos en mis pechos y la otra acariciando mis piernas. Se acerca más a mí y siento en la parte baja de mi espalda su virilidad, se siente tensa y grande, me da un poco de miedo pero a la vez más deseo, quiero ver lo que está haciendo y hago ademán de quitarme la venda.

-Hm no, no, no –me regaña cómo una niña desobediente –dijiste que confiarías en mí, tienes que esperar.

-No puedo –gimo, casi lloro.

Me ignora y besa mi cuello con más ansia a la vez que me desata la prenda que llevo puesta, debajo de ella estoy desnuda, "por fin", pienso aliviada. Se deshace de mi ropa y estoy completamente a su merced todavía de rodillas; acaricia mi estómago y vientre y trato de levantarme para que su mano llegue más abajo, me castiga dándome un pellizco en los glúteos y acaricia mi trasero cómo si quisiera moldearlo a su antojo. Hace que me de vuelta y me acuesta boca arriba en la cama, por fin se dispone a quitarme la venda. Estoy debajo de él, completamente desnuda, todavía lleva puesta su ropa y quiero arrancársela, él detiene mis manos y las coloca sobre mi cabeza, se alza un poco y las ata en la cabecera de la cama, lo miro enfurecida, ya no quiero juegos, quiero que vaya directo al punto.

-Ten paciencia y verás que te recompensaré por ello –dice claramente divertido por el estado en que me tiene.

Me besa en los labios y le correspondo alegremente, luego comienza a bajar por mi cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos que me hacen gemir, muerde mis hombros y baja hasta mi pecho, juguetea con mis pezones, los endurece, les da vueltas, los lame, humedece, jala y presiona. Ya no aguanto, estoy a punto de llegar al clímax y se detiene, lo miro suplicante y sonríe cómo un depredador, baja su cabeza y besa mi estómago, mete su lengua en mi ombligo y hace que me electrifique, me hace sentir como si mi entrepierna se derritiera, es una sensación inexplicablemente maravillosa. Aprieto los muslos para sentir algo de alivio en esa zona tan descaradamente desatendida, él se da cuenta y su mirada cambia, de una burlona y cruel a una de total concentración, baja aún más y besa mi pubis liso y sonrojado, hace que abra las piernas y su simple respiración hace que vea la gloria, besa la parte interna de mis muslos y sopla en el centro, tiemblo, quiero que me roce ya, sollozo de desesperación y él se aparta de mí para tomar un trocito de hielo de la encimera, lo pasa por la piel de mi vientre y lame las gotitas que el excesivo calor de mi cuerpo hace que se escapen del cubito de hielo, me hace suspirar de deleite, forcejeo contra mis ataduras para hacer bajar su cabeza y que me libere de mi martirio, pero él continúa su tortura impasiblemente. Pasa el hielo por mis labios externos, me hace temblar y lame esa zona, gimo de placer al sentir por fin algo de tacto en mi intimidad, se deshace del hielo y comienza devorar vorazmente mi feminidad, grito, gimo y me retuerzo, enrosco las piernas a su alrededor para sentir más placer, luego su lengua profana en mi cavidad, casi me desmayo por la intensidad de la sensación, siento cómo sus dedos aprietan ese punto tan sensible y lo masajean con suavidad, trato de desatarme pero es inútil. Uno de sus dedos entran en mí, magnífico, se siente tan bien, me quedo quieta al sentirlo entrar y salir de mí, él para y se arrodilla entre mis piernas para desnudarse, no puedo evitar seguir las líneas que marcan su vientre y ver su magnífica hombría extenderse en mi dirección, reclamando por mí como un noble y orgulloso caballero. Sin decir palabra, desata la tela que me mantiene indefensa y puedo tocarlo, mis manos curiosas recorren ávidamente su pecho, brazos y espalda. Kami, es tan fuerte y masculino. Se deja caer sobre mí y frota su falo contra mi cavidad, gruñe de placer, había estado todo este tiempo sin ninguna atención de mi parte y ahora era su turno de satisfacerse.

-Youko –me dice con voz grave, cómo si estuviera herido -¿estás lista?

Le digo que sí se introduce en mí lentamente, es una sensación rara, cómo si quisiera rechazarlo y al llegar a la barrera que me mantiene pura la rompe con maestría y me hace gritar más por la impresión que por el dolor, ya estaba demasiado excitada cómo para que pasara con facilidad, él espera a que me calme y limpia con besos la lágrimas involuntarias que corren por mi rostro. Cuándo ve que estoy bien comienza con su ataque, embestidas suaves hacen que respire con violencia hasta el punto de hacerme dar leves grititos, él gruñe en mi oído mientras me hace ir de arriba abajo en la cama, las oleadas de placer se extienden por mi cuerpo haciendo que pierda la razón, repito su nombre en cada estocada, lo que hace que se anime a empujar con más rapidez y fuerza, mi vista se nubla y me deleito con los gemidos y gruñidos que salen de su fuerte pecho. Aumenta el ritmo y clavo las uñas en su espalda, al tiempo que rodeo su cintura con mis piernas para sentirlo más dentro de mí, me besa, me toca me acaricia, me embiste, todo al mismo tiempo, estoy a punto de llegar al orgasmo y finalmente soy derrotada. Grito por las oleadas que golpean y aprietan su falo dentro de mí y eso hace que se arroje conmigo en la culminación del acto haciendo que se derrame su caliente líquido por todo mi útero.

Me siento bien, cómo gelatina, mi cuerpo tiembla de una manera agradable que me hace sentir somnolienta. Él sale de mí con cuidado y se coloca a mi lado, me atrae para recostarme en su pecho y antes de ser vencida por el placer y el cansancio escucho un susurro.

-Ahora necesitarás tanto de mí cómo yo de ti, para siempre.

**Dedicado a Kumi Kinomoto, una de mis primeras lectoras y gran apoyo, espero que te guste, fue hecho con mucho cariño para ti.**


End file.
